the artist
by acidofilo
Summary: Le détective Jane Rizzoli et le chef ME Maura Isles vont être confrontées à un tueur en serie qui va déclencher une vague de peur sur Boston et qui pourrait s'initier dans la vie de nos deux héroines.
1. Chapter 1

Les ombres d'une ancienne usine clandestine de traitements de produits toxiques, fermée par les scellés da la police de Boston et abandonnée depuis un an ,se dressent dans la nuit. A l'intérieur, les tonneaux encore remplis de liquides suspects et dégageant une odeur acide sont éparpillés. Les papiers et autres détritus encore présents s'envolent dès qu'une rafale de vent glacial s'engouffre par les fenêtres brisées. Une passerelle métallique soutenue par deux escaliers de chaque côtés , traverse l'usine. Les chaînes qui y sont suspendues, s'entrechoquent. Personne n'est rentré ici depuis la descente de la police de Boston. Personne , sauf un homme qui depuis un mois fait des aller-retour discrets. Il apporte le matériel nécesssaire à son « oeuvre » comme il l'aime l'appeler. Aujourd'hui, il y vient pour la dernière fois avant le « grand jour » pour finaliser le décor.

Jane et Maura avaient décidé lors de leur soirée de profiter de leur journée de repos. Jane se réveilla paisiblement en s'étirant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Maura encore endormie. Les rayons du soleil dansaient sur son visage. Jane contempla ce corps près d'elle qui lui rappella cette magnifique sculpture grecque que Maura lui avait montrée lors de leur dernière visite au musée. S'il y avait une chose que Jane avait retenu de cette visite, c'était cette immense statue de marbre blanc, drapée mais qui laissait aucun doute quant à ses formes généreuses. Jane se mit sur le côté et caressa le visage de Maura. Elle était en admiration devant sa splendide épouse. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse délicatement sur le front puis sur le bout du nez et enfin sur une ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par ces tendres baisers. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres avant que Jane ne s'en saisisse.

« Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi Sweety? » demanda Jane après avoir interrompu ce baiser.

« Merveilleusement bien, j'étais tellement épuisée par ces dix jours de travail intensif . Et toi ? » demanda Maura en tirant les draps à elle.

« Moi aussi, et là j'ai envie d'un super méga petit-déjeuner au lit, qu'en penses tu? »

« C'est une idée grandiose! »

« Je vais nous préparer ça! ». Jane s'apprêtait à se lever quand Maura l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle bascula, alors, en arrière se retrouvant sur le dos. Maura ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa passionnément « j'ai oublié de te dire bonjour! ». Jane souria. Une fois debout, elle mis son tee-shirt et son boxer puis alla dans la cuisine. Tout en préparant le petit-déj, elle pensa à ce qu'elles pourraient faire aujourd'hui . Pour Jane, l'activité de la journée serait de rester dans le canapé à regarder des films au chaud avec pop-corn et café italien. Dehors, il faisait froid et le vent renforçait cette sensation . Mais Maura avait peut être d'autres projets. De retour dans la chambre, Jane se faufila sous la couette et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à savourer ce petit -déjeuner.

« Que veux tu faire de ta journée » demanda Jane

« Je crois que j'ai envie de profiter de ma merveilleuse femme! Tu m'a manqué ces derniers jours » soupira Maura « Au travail on se croisait ainsi qu'à la maison. Je te veux toi, je veux rester allongée près de toi et que tu me réchauffes en m'enlaçant tendrement. Je veux que tu sois rien qu'à moi pour toute la journée » répondit Maura en fixant Jane avec ses yeux qui faisaient tant craquer le détective.

« Hmm, excellent programme, j'avais pensé à la même chose t avec l'option films en plus. » dit Jane tout en mordant dans sa brioche et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Plus tard dans la journée ,dans un quartier de Boston.

Tout était prêt pour « son oeuvre »: il avait choisi sa proie, l'endroit pour son exposition. Ca allait être grandiose.

17h ce samedi là, il prenait son café à la terrasse malgré le froid. En face se trouvait une petite librairie enclavée entre deux immeubles . A travers la vitrine, on pouvait voir Stéphanie la libraire qui rangeait ses vieux ouvrages. Son regard la suivait et il savait qu'elle finirait dans une heure. Il reprit du café pour patienter tout en lisant le livre que lui avait vendu Stéphanie quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle l'avait conseillé et quand l avait entendu sa voix douce et chaude à la fois, il avait su que c'était elle sa première « oeuvre ». A 18h, elle ferma la boutique. Il se leva. Elle marchait tranquillement en lisant ses mails. Il était là un peu plus loin à l'intersection de la rue principale et de la ruelle. La petite camionnette grise était garée et le moteur tournait. Quand elle arriva à l'intersection, il la bouscula en s'excusant. Le portable de Stéphanie tomba par terre , elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais avant même de pouvoir l'attraper, elle reçu un jet de gaz soporifique et tomba dans ses bras. Pas de témoins, pas de caméras, pas d'imprévus tout se passa comme il l'avais prévu. Il la transporta à l'arrière de la camionnette s'installa au volant et démarra .

Son impatience grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'usine. Il s'arrêta devant les deux portes coulissantes pour pouvoir les ouvrir et rentra le véhicule à l'intérieur. « Son oeuvre » commençait !


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivées ensemble au commissariat, Jane et Maura se trouvaient maintenant chacune à leur bureau. Maura avait commencé ses premières analyses et Jane rédigeait le rapport de sa précédente affaire. Frost et Korsak faisaient de même. La salle était relativement calme pour un lundi matin chacun occupé à faire sa paprasserie. Un jeune officier rentra et se dirigea vers le bureau du détective Rizzoli. « Détective, ceci vient d'être déposé à l'acceuil pour vous par un coursier »

« Merci » répondit Jane

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, deux photos se trouvaient dedans. Lorsqu'elle vit ce que représentait les photos, son visage changea et se crispa.

« Au mon dieu! ». Frost vint près d'elle pour voir, il porta sa main à sa bouche « Oh merde !» murmura-t-il . Korsak arriva en vitesse se demandant ce qui mettait dans cet état là les deux détectives. Sur une photo, on pouvait voir le corps nu d'une jeune femme agenouillée, les bras levés et tendus avec les paumes des mains tournées vers le ciel, la tête inclinée vers l'avant. Ses bras étaient maintenus en l'air par des chaînes. De multiples coupures d'où s'écoulait du sang recouvraient son corps. Sur la deuxième photo, on voyait une statue de bronze. La similitude des photos était choquante: la même position du corps que se soit les bras, la tête. La ressemblance était incroyable mise à part les chaînes qui retenaient les bras, tout était à l'identique.

Les trois détectives restèrent quelques secondes scotchés. Korsak brisa le silence « Merde, c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! Frost s'était assis pour reprendre ses esprits et Jane avait posé les deux pièces sur son bureau. Elle ouvrit son tiroir pour prendre des gants et des sachets pour pouvoir y glisser les deux documents.

« Je vais avertir Cavanaugh »dit Korsak qui se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau du lieutenant. Frost remis du choc demanda à Jane « A ton avis, elle est encore vivante ? » « Je n'en sais rien, il faut examiner les photos de plus près, j'appelle Maura! » Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro. « Dr Isles » « Maura, c'est moi, il faut que tu montes toute suite, c'est urgent, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ». En arrivant dans la salle Maura vu l'agitation qui y régnait. Quand Jane l'aperçu, elle lui fit signe de venir à son bureau. Le docteur vit les deux photos. « Maura, il faut que tu me dises si cette jeune femme est encore vivante! » « D'après la photo, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je… » « Maura! » l'interrompit Jane « j'ai besoin de de savoir si nous recherchons un cadavre ou pas. Frost est parti en salle informatique pour agrandir la photo, vas le rejoindre pour me donner ton avis , s'il te plait ». Maura se dirigea vers la salle. Frost était occupé à afficher sur les grands écrans muraux, les différents agrandissements qu'il avait tiré de la photo 1. Le fait de grossir les détails rendaient les images encore plus atroces. Le docteur s'approcha des écrans afin de les examiner . Jane rentra à son tour, elle savait que Maura ne pouvait pas se prononcer d'une façon certaine quant au décès de la jeune femme mais son analyse scientifique et son esprit logique s'avéraient suffisant pour le moment, pour dire si la personne sur la photo était morte ou pas.

« Jane, je ne peux pas te dire sans la présence du corps. Il faudrait prendre le pouls, la toucher et … »

« Je le sais, mais cest tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. J'ai juste besoin de ton avis en tant que docteur, s'il te plait Maura, tes déductions sont toujours exactes! »

Le ME regarda à nouveau les écrans. D'après la profondeur des coupures, la couleur de la peau et la quantité de sang qui recouvrait le sol, Maura arriva à la conclusion quasi certaine que la jeune femme était morte.

« Jane, nous sommes en présence d'une victime d'un meurtre horrible » dit Maura d'une voix basse et posée. Le détective resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. « Ok, il faut que nous la retrouvions maintenant. Frost qu'est-ce que on a comme éléments qui pourraient nous aider à la localiser? »

« La photo est sombre mais je peux éclaircir le fond et changer les contrastes » répondit le détective. « Voilà! ». Jane regarda attentivement les nouvelles images. Elle repéra des bidons au fond, sur lesquels était marqué un logo. « Frost, montres moi ça de plus près! » lui dit elle en pointant son doigt sur le tonneau. En quelques secondes apparurent les mots 'ETS LEFOLL'. Frost tapa le nom sur internet. Plusieurs articles mentionnaient celui-ci, parlant de la fermeture d'une usine à Boston qui traitait et stockait des produits dangereux illégalement.

L'adresse en main, les deux détectives et le docteur sortirent de la salle informatique pour se rendre à l'entrepôt.

A/U: merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fanfic. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus! Tchuss!


	3. Chapter 3

Ils l'avaient trouvée au milieu de l'usine. La vision de cette jeune femme était terrifiante. Les policiers et la police scientifique s'activaient autour de la scène de crime. Maura avait donné son autorisation pour emmener le corps. Jane était près de celui-ci quand ils le bougèrent, elle remarqua un papier glissé sous les genoux de la victime.

« Maura, pour vous ce chef-d'œuvre, premier de ma collection. J'espère que vous apprécié mon œuvre. Je sais que vous êtes sensible à l'art et bientôt vous ferez partie à part entière de celle-ci » signé l'artiste.

En lisant ces lignes, le cœur du détective avait accéléré et avait senti une pression dans sa poitrine. Ce cinglé voulait s'en prendre à Maura, celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle ne savait pas quand, où et comment mais Maura était en danger. Le docteur qui était sur le point de partir, se dirigea vers Jane, elle vit que quelque chose l'avait affecté.

« Jane, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air d'avoir reçu un choc! »

« Comment? » répondit le détective perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu vas bien? » . « Oui , je t'expliquerai quand je serai de retour au central. Tu te rends à la morgue? ». « Je vais commencer l'autopsie de cette jeune femme pour l'identifier au plus vite ». « Je te fais escorter par une voiture ». « Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas nécessaire ». « Pour éviter la presse » répondit Jane tout en sachant que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Maura acquiesça tout en trouvant cela suspect.

Jane s'approcha de Korsak et de Frost pour leur montrer le mot. « Il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Tu vas en parler à Maura? » demanda Korsak. « Bien sûr! Je ne peux pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça » répondit Jane. « Quant à vous, travaillez à partir de la deuxième photo, ce type est peut être un amateur ou un collectionneur d'art. Commencez par cette piste ».

Le docteur était occupé avec le corps, elle n'entendit même pas le détective arriver. Jane se positionna devant Maura qui leva la tête et sourit. Mais un air sombre avait figé le visage de Jane. « Qu'est-ce qui te tourmentes à ce point depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Maura. « C'est ce fêlé, il a laissé un message sur la scène de crime. Il est comme tous ces foutus tueurs, il annonce qu'il tuera à nouveau dans peu de temps! » lança Jane. « C'est-ce qui te bouleverses tant ? » répondit Maura qui trouvait bizzare l'attitude de sa femme. Elle était habituée à ce genre de malade et à leur esprit tordu. Même si la mort de cette jeune femme était atroce et choquante de par sa position, Jane était suffisamment professionnelle pour faire la part des choses. Il devait y avoir autre chose pensa Maura.

« Maura …ce type…il en a après toi. »

« Comment ça après moi? »

« On a trouvé un mot » Jane tendit le sachet plastifié contenant le message.

Le docteur blêmit en le lisant puis tout à coup vacilla. Jane fit le tour de la table pour la retenir et l'emmena au bureau pour l'asseoir. « Maura, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien , je te le promet! ». Jane serra sa femme très fort et sentit Maura se laisser aller complètement. Dans les bras de Jane, elle était en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps, Frost avait lancé une recherche pour la statue de la deuxième photo. Il s'avérait que c'était une représentation de 'L'implorante' de Camille Claudel, artiste française, connu dans le monde de l'art pour ses sculptures en bronze. Il était évident que le tueur avait recréé celle-ci. Le détective avait cherché s'il y avait des expositions actuellement à Boston, mais ne trouva rien. Korsak, quant à lui faisait une liste de ceux dont les œuvres avaient été refusées par les conservateurs des musées. Peut être que l'un des artistes avait mal pris le refus et avait disjoncté. Ce travail était minutieux et allait encore prendre du temps, de plus Korsak ne savait même pas s'il était sur la bonne piste. Frost qui en avait fini avec la photo, décida de descendre à la morgue pour savoir si le docteur avait l'identité de la victime.

Il ne vit pas le médecin à la table d'autopsie, ce qui le surprit connaissant Maura. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et frappa. « Entrer » répondit une voix timide. Frost s'avança et vit les deux femmes assises. « Excusez moi doc, je venais voir si vous aviez identifier le corps »

« Le rapport n'est pas complet, mais son nom est Stéphanie Roberts, je vous contacterai pour vous dire si les blessures étaient post-mortem et s'il y a eu viol. Dès que j'ai de nouveaux éléments susceptibles de vous aider dans votre enquête, je vous les communiquerai, détective. »

Frost jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa coéquipière et comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister pour le moment et remonter avec cette seule info. Il allait éplucher la vie de cette jeune femme et recouper les éléments avec les renseignements de Korsak.

« Veux tu te décharger de l'enquête, Maura? » demanda Jane. « Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer sachant que ce taré est après toi, tu peux te faire remplacer et rentrer à la maison, je détacherai une patrouille pour te protèger. » « Il n'est pas question que je laisse ce meurtrier avoir une quelconque emprise sur ma vie. De plus, ici à la morgue, je suis en sécurité. Je ne partirai pas du labo sans toi, je te le promet. A la maison tu seras avec moi et c'est suffisant , je te fais entièrement confiance pour me protèger et pour attraper cet homme. » répondit Maura encore blême. Elle s'approcha de Jane qui l'enlaça puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres . Le détective ne bougea pas, ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser.

L'amour pour sa femme donna à Jane l'énergie pour affronter ce nouveau tueur. Maisil lui fallait faire vite avant qu'il n'y ai une autre victime.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Jane Rizzoli et Maura Isles sont des personnages appartenant à Tess Gerritsen, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon histoire. Comme c'est ma première fanfic, il peut y avoir des erreurs dans la chronologie ou la fluidité du texte. Je m'en excuse par avance. Merci a ceux qui suivent cette histoire. J'apprécie. **

Du toit de l'immeuble situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la scène de crime, il avait vu l'effervescence autour de son œuvre, à travers sa longue vue. 'Tant de public, venu voir son chef -d'œuvre. Quel succès!' pensait il. Il savourait cet instant quand tout à coup il l'avait aperçu. Parfaite, d'une beauté à couper le souffle avec ce manteau rouge qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Elle lui apparu aussi belle que lors de leur première rencontre. Son regard ne se détacha pas de Maura jusqu'à qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment. Il était resté là à jubiler devant sa réussite. Il commençait déjà à s'organiser pour sa deuxième œuvre. Celle qui avait retenue son attention travaillait à la mairie de Boston. Il l'avait rencontré lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau théâtre. Tout comme sa première victime, il avait porter son choix sur elle à cause de sa voix: douce et chaleureuse à la fois. Lorsqu'il s 'était approché d'elle au cocktail, ils avaient eu l'occasion de parler et cela avait suffisant pour qu'il décide qu'elle serait sa prochaine expérience artistique. Ils avaient échanger des banalités mais la jeune femme, Hélèna Korda avait été charmée par cet homme raffiné et cultivé. Ils avaient convenus de se voir à nouveau. Pour lui, cela semblait risquer car être vu en public avec sa future victime. Quelqu'un pouvait se souvenir de lui lorsque la police ferait son enquête sur Hélèna et ses fréquentations. Cependant, il lui fallait prendre ce risque puisqu'il avait décidé que sa prochaine exposition serait chez elle.

Le soir du rendez-vous arriva, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit restaurant( pas trop de clients et de serveurs ), c'était parfait. Il attendait Hélèna en dégustant un verre de vin. Elle arriva dans une belle robe rouge et sourit quand elle le vit.

« Vous êtes resplendissante ». « Merci, vous ne m'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps, j'espère. » demanda Hélèna en s'asseyant. « Absolument pas! » répondit il en faisant signe au serveur pour qu'il serve un autre verre. Le repas se passa magnifiquement bien. Hélèna était une jeune femme cultivée, charmante et extrêmement belle.

« Tom, êtes vous allé au dernier vernissage du Muséum of Fine Art ici à Boston? » demanda Hélèna

« Non, je n'étais pas encore arrivé en ville , malheureusement, j'ai lu que c'était une grande réussite. Cependant j'ai assisté à la présentation de leur nouvelle collection d'impressionnistes et le MFA avait fait un travail fabuleux. » s'enthousiasma Tom.

La discussion dura ainsi que le repas. Il commençait à se faire tard. Ils quittèrent le restaurant. Tom proposa à la jeune femme de la raccompagner, elle accepta puisqu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée.

L'équipe du détective Rizzoli travaillait non-stop depuis le meurtre de Stéphanie Roberts. Mais elle n'avait aucune piste. La vie de la victime avait été épluchée, aucun petit ami suspect, aucun collègue dangereux, pas de hobby particulier. Rien n'avait abouti. Sa vie était sans histoires. Quant à la seconde photo, les pistes que Korsak avait suivi, s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Aucun nom d'artiste n'avait émergé du lot. Jane avait conclu qu'il était en présence d'un amateur et non d'un artiste, ce qui rendait sa recherche encore plus difficile.

De son côté, Maura n'était pas plus avancée. Pas de fibres, de cheveux, de peau: rien. Aucun résidu de matières qui puisse l'orienter vers une piste. Il n'y avait pas eu viol. Les multiples coupures sur le corps étaient grossières ce qui pouvait laisser supposer que l'assassin était dans un état de rage plutôt que dans la maîtrise.

Les détectives étaient dans l'impasse et cela ne plaisait pas au détective Rizzoli. Ils n'avaient pas avancé, ce qui sous entendait qu'il y aurait une prochaine victime et que cela pouvait être Maura. Après ce travail harassant de plusieurs heures, Jane descendit chercher sa femme pour rentrer. Elles partirent du poste, le retour fut silencieux dans la voiture: la fatigue et l'angoisse en étaient la cause. Arrivées chez elles, Maura alla directement prendre une douche. Jane s'occupa du repas et de leurs deux animaux de compagnie. Cela faisait maintenant trois quarts d'heure que Maura était dans la salle de bain et Jane entendait encore l'eau couler. Elle frappa mais n'entendit pas de réponse. Elle entra et vit à travers la vapeur Maura assise dans la douche, recroquevillée sur elle-même et sanglotant sous l'eau.

« Maura …Oh non! ». Elle coupa la douche, prit une serviette et enveloppa doucement Maura qui ne bougea pas. Jane l'aida à se relever, l'amena dans leur chambre à côté et la fit asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Toute la tension de ces dernières heures avait eu raison de Maura. La pression, en rentrant à la maison , était retombée, l'adrénaline s'était dissipée et la réalité comme quoi elle était la cible d'un tueur, était venu la frapper soudainement sous la douche.

« Maura, je suis là, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien t'arriver. Chut..Chut.. »chuchota Jane en berçant Maura dans ses bras. Ce réconfort avait calmé les sanglots du docteur. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Maura ne se retire doucement des bras de Jane.

« Merci. Et je suis désolée… » commença Maura avant d'être interrompu par sa femme.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu as le droit de craquer, je comprend. C'est humain d'avoir peur, d'être terrorisée lorsqu'un malade mental en a après soi mais je veille sur toi, fais moi confiance sweety ». Elles restèrent là encore un moment, le temps que Maura aille mieux puis profitèrent de leur soirée pour décompresser.

Le lendemain en arrivant au bureau, Jane commença à ouvrir son courrier . Son cœur s'accellérra en voyant une enveloppe ressemblant à celle qu'elle avait reçu hier.

« Merde! Frost! Korsak! Il a envoyé deux autres photos! »

« C'est pas vrai! Déjà! » dit Frost en se déplacant vers le bureau de sa coéquipière.

En voyant la photo il fut surpris, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux précèdentes. C'était une jeune femme allongée sur un lit, habillée en danseuse. Pas de bain de sang, rien de gore. Rien de comparable avec la première scène de crime. La victime paraissait paisible. La seconde photo était un tableau 'une danseuse. L'équipe procèda de la même façon que pour les premières photos: agrandissement, analyses.

Ils arrivèrent à localiser le lieu où la victime se trouvait grâce à un reflet dans une vitre à l'arrière plan de la photo. C'était l'image d'un immeuble. Frost l'avait alors scanné puis numérisé. Internet avait fait le reste : il avaient une adresse. Maura fut averti et rejoignit l'équipe sur place.

La victime était sur le lit, habillé en danseuse: un ruban bleu autour de la taille et dans ses cheveux, un noir autour du coup, un bracelet au poignet et elle portait des ballerines roses. Les premiers éléments indiquaient qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'effraction ni de cambriolage. La jeune femme avait laissé entrer son agresseur donc elle devait le connaître pensa Jane . De plus l'heure du décès qui avait été estimée vers minuit confirmait l'hypothèse du détective. 'Personne ne laisse enter quelqu'un à cette heure là si on ne le connaît pas' pensa Jane. En examinant de plus près les poignets, elle vit que le bracelet se séparait en deux. Après que la police scientifique ait vérifié les possibles empreintes, elle l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un rouleau de papier. Elle le déroula et lut le texte. C'était bien l'Artiste. Ce qu'il avait écrit fit pâlir Jane: ' Maura, ma chère, tu sera ma prochaine œuvre , le chef d'œuvre de ma collection! Rassures toi, tu sublimeras les précédentes.' L'Artiste.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, peut être un nouveau dans la semaine. Tchuss!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maura lu le message, son regard croisa celui de Jane, elle resta stoïque. Frost et Korsak le lurent à leur tour. Toute l'équipe était scotchée. Ils comprirent que Maura devait être protégée dès maintenant car le tueur avait frappé deux jours de suite et donc le risque qu'il s'en prenne à Maura dès demain était probable.

Cavanaugh arriva sur la scène de crime peu de temps après. Il se dirigea vers le médecin légiste qui était entourée des deux détectives et de Jane.

« Docteur, s'il vous plait, pourrais je vous parler » dit il d'un ton autoritaire. Maura se retourna et suivit le lieutenant dans la pièce voisine.

« Dr Isles, j'ai été informé de la situation et je vais être obligé de vous retirer l'affaire et je vous place sous surveillance rapprochée. » Maura voulu intervenir mais le lieutenant leva la main comme quoi cela ne servait à rien de protester. « Ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre, même si vous êtes une civile et que vous n'êtes pas sous ma responsabilité. J'ai demandé à ce qu'un nouveau médecin légiste s'occupe de l'affaire et je vous est alloué un détective, spécialement détaché pour vous. Il vous suivra partout, même si je vous conseille de limiter vos déplacements. Je vais en informer l'équipe du détective Rizzoli dès maintenant. Docteur, je vous demande de me faire confiance. » Maura acquiesça et suivi le lieutenant dans la pièce principale. Il confia à toute l'équipe le plan pour assurer la protection du docteur.

« Pendant ce temps, je veux que vous m'attrapiez ce fou! Remuez vous! Je le veux derrière les barreaux le plus vite possible et avant qu'il s'en prenne au docteur! » dit le lieutenant en pointant Jane du doigt.

« Oui monsieur! » répondit le détective.

Jane alla vers Maura. Elle lui prit les mains et les embrassa. D'habitude, elle ne se laissait jamais aller à ce genre de gestes devant ses collègues Mais là, elle avait ressenti le besoin de toucher Maura comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Jane, je rentre à la maison, Je t'en prie fais attention à toi. Ne fais rien d'insensé. Promet le moi. » dit Maura en fixant Jane dans les yeux. « Je t'aime »

« J'aurais ce type, crois moi. Il va regretter de vouloir s'en prendre à toi » répondit le détective puis ajouta sur un ton plus doux et en l'embrassant sur le front « Je t'aime aussi ». Elle rejoignit son équipe tout en lançant un dernier regard à Maura qui lui sourit.

Cavanaugh prit l'ascenseur avec le médecin et l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de l'immeuble. Un homme avec un badge et une arme à la ceinture les attendait.

« Docteur, voici le détective chargé de votre protection. Faites ce qu'il vous dira et quand il vous le dira. Surtout pas d'actes inconsidérés. D'accord? Rizzoli ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose . »

« Merci de l'attention que vous me portez. J'apprécie . Je suivrai les consignes du détective » répondit Maura en se retournant vers son garde du corps. Elle lui sourit mais cela se voyait qu'elle était crispée et nerveuse. Le détective lui fit un signe de tête pour confirmer qu'il appréciait.

« Très bien, je remonte à l'étage, je vous laisse avec le détective…. »

« Jefferson ,monsieur. » compléta l'homme et en serrant la main de Maura. Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant seuls dans le hall de l'immeuble.

« Je m'appelle Tom Jefferson et je suis charger de votre protection comme l'a confirmé le lieutenant » dit le détective tout en indiquant à Maura la voiture dehors. Il l'invita à sortir en pressant doucement une main dans son dos.

« Par ici, s'il vous plait »Maura monta dans la voiture , à côté du détective.

« Y a t il quelque chose que vous voudriez prendre à votre labo avant de retourner chez vous? » demanda Jefferson.

« Non, rien , nous pouvons rentrer directement. Connaissez vous la route? »

« Non, je vais enregistrer l'adresse dans le gps. Désolé, il n'y a pas longtemps que je suis à Boston et je ne suis pas encore bien familiarisé avec les rues. » avoua le détective.

La voiture démarra, en emmenant le docteur à son domicile.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement d'Hèlèna Korda, l'équipe du détective Rizzoli avait fouillé toutes les pièces. Rien n'avait attiré leur attention. Jane avait autorisé le retour du corps à la morgue et décida de vérifié les caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble. Frost l'accompagnait au poste de garde, ils obtenurent les enregistrements rapidement et les emmenèrent au poste.

« Korsak, as-tu trouvé un lien avec notre première victime » demanda Jane

« Non: pas d'amis, de loisirs ou d'activités en commun. Rien »

« Et la seconde photo! Le tableau , tu en a tiré quelque chose? »

« C'est Monet, impressionniste français du 19è, le tableau s'appelle 'La Danseuse'. J'ai fait les mêmes recherches que pour la statue mais j'ai rien trouvé! Je pense que c'est personnel. Ce sont sûrement des œuvres qu'il apprécie. Elles ont sûrement une signification pour lui. Mais ces photos ne nous aident pas. » répondit Korsak.

« Ok, je vais voir où en est Frost avec les enregistrements » dit Jane en allant rejoindre son coéquipier en salle informatique .

« Alors ? »

« Eh bien, on voit Hélèna entrer dans l'immeuble avec un homme à 23 heures, lui, il ressort à 1 heure du matin. Mais je n'arrive à l'identifier, la définition est pourrie, il va falloir que je nettoie tout ça. Donnes moi un peu de temps. »

« Très bien., ça correspond avec les horaires que nous a donné Maura lors de l'estimation de la mort. Si on peut avoir un visage , ça serait génial! Il vient de commettre sa première faute. »

**AN: je poste ce chapitre plutôt que prévu, le départ en vacances a été annulé! Merci pour votre soutien. Tchuss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ces deux personnages appartiennent à Tess Geritsen et je les emprunte juste pour écrire ma première fanfic. Je pense qu'après cette histoire , je me lancerais dans une autre mais toujours avec Jane et Maura, c'était une première moi(pas facile de mettre par écrit les idées) mais j'ai trouvé ça super fun! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre!**

Ils venaient d'arriver au domicile du docteur. Maura indiqua au détective le salon et lui dit de se mettre à l'aise. Elle s'excusa auprès de Jefferson et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à l'étage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, cramponna la vasque puis pencha la tête doucement vers le bas. Elle respira profondément. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement pour elle mais pour Jane car elle savait que sa femme pouvait se mettre dans des situations difficiles et dépasser les limites dès qu'on touchait à ceux qu'elle aimait. Maura décida de lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire qu'elle était chez elles et qu'elle allait bien. Quand elle fut un peu moins bouleversée, elle descendit rejoindre le détective. Jefferson avait fait le tour de la maison, vérifié les ouvertures et enclenché l'alarme. Rien à signaler et cela était parfait. Il était désormais dans le salon en train d'admirer la collection de cd du docteur.

« Vous aimez le classique et l'opéra à ce que je vois, à moins que ce ne soit votre femme? »

« Cette collection m'appartient en effet, je suis une grande admiratrice de tous ces compositeurs et de ces opéras. »

« Etes vous un collectionneur , détective? »

« Oui, j'ai une passion pour l'art en général. Je viens tout juste de commencer une nouvelle collection. Je vous en prie appelez moi Tom. »

« D'accord, je vous propose d'en discuter pendant le repas. Voulez vous manger quelque chose, Tom? »

« Volontiers. »

Maura se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps, Jefferson enleva sa veste et posa un sac sur la table basse du salon. Il sortit de celui-ci une seringue avec dedans un liquide paralysant . Maura ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle.

« Maura » dit Jefferson.

Le docteur sursauta en entendant sa voix et se retourna. Quand elle vit la seringue, son regard se pétrifia, elle comprit ce qui arrivait mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir. L'aiguille se planta dans son coup, le produit fit effet tout de suite. Jefferson l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Tout ce déroulait comme prévu.

Quand il avait quitté l'appartement d'Hélèna, la veille, il savait que la police ne tarderait pas à arriver grâce à l'indice de la photo. Il avait alors attendu patiemment au cyber-café d'en face, en prenant soin de se changer. Il avait mis un costume et préparé ses accessoires: badge et arme. Puis il avait pirater, grâce a son ordi, la fréquence de la police pour suivre l'évolution de l'enquête. Il avait entendu que les flics avaient l'adresse d'Hélèna. Il les avait vu arrivés: d'abord Frost, Korsak et Rizzoli puis le docteur Isles. L'annonce par radio que le docteur était menacé et que le lieutenant Cavanaugh demandait un détective pour sa protection, avait été faite. L'indice laissé sur la scène de crime avait fait son effet, le lieutenant n'avait pas d'autre choix que de placer le docteur sous protection. Il était sorti du café , avait intercepté le détective à la sortie du véhicule en le piquant avec une dose mortelle de produit paralysant. Il l'avait ensuite discrètement mis dans le coffre puis s'était présenté comme le nouveau garde du corps du médecin légiste.

Maura ouvrit les yeux ,elle était encore sous l'effet de la drogue que lui avait administré Jefferson. Sa vue était floue mais elle reconnue leur chambre. Elle était allongée sur le dos dans leur lit. Elle voulut se lever mais ses bras ainsi que ses jambes étaient attachés au lit. Elle entendit des bruits venant du salon, au rée de chaussée. Elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur les draps. Elle commençait à paniquer alors en fermant les yeux , elle pensa à Jane.

« Jane…Jane s'il te plait, viens à mon secours, je t'en prie » murmura-t-elle .

Jane tournait en rond dans la salle informatique en attendant que Frost est fini avec les enregistrements. Elle avait reçu le message de Maura et était soulagée qu'elle soit en sécurité dans leur maison.

« Tu as bientôt fini? »

« Non, encore quelques minutes ! »

Elle s'asssit et tapa nerveusement des doigts sur le bureau. En attendant, elle décida de regarder à nouveau la bande vidéo mais cette fois-ci jusqu'au bout. On voyait l'équipe arriver puis pas mal d'allées et venues et enfin Maura accompagnée du lieutenant et d'un homme qui devait être le détective chargé de sa protection, supposa Jane en voyant le badge de l'homme. Elle fut tirée de son observation par le cri de Frost.

« Ca y est nous avons un visage! »

Jane sauta du fauteuil dans lequel elle était et s'approcha de l'écran. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en le voyant.

« Merde, c'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai! »

« Quoi? » demanda Frost

« Ce type, c'est le flic qui assure la protection de Maura! Regardes c'est le même que sur la vidéo » dit elle en pointant l'écran. Elle se prit la tête avec les mains. Après deux secondes de réflexion, elle pensa au sms de Maura.

« Frost, on y va ! Préviens les renforts et dis leur que l'on va chez moi! » Ils sortirent du bureau .en trombe, prirent la voiture et foncèrent à toute allure au domicile du détective.

Jefferson avait tout préparé pour que Maura soit la plus belle pièce de sa collection. Il monta à l'étage la rejoindre.

« Maura…Maura.. » dit il d'une voix calme.

**AN: merci de m'envoyer vos commentaires , n'hésitez pas!. Peut être à demain pour le dernier chapitre. Tchuss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: les personnages appartiennent à Tess Geritsen, je les ai juste emprunter pour ma fanfic. Voici le dernier chapitre, j'ai hésité à le séparer en deux mais j'ai finalement décidé de n'en faire qu'un seul. Pas facile de finir une histoire!**

Le docteur se débattit dans le lit en l'entendant mais les liens étaient trop serrés. Il apparut sur le seuil de la porte avec des vêtements dans les mains et un petit sac**. **.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Merveilleux! On va pouvoir commencer, d'habitude les jeunes femmes avec qui je travaille, sont endormies. Mais avec vous cela va être différent car je veux que tous vos sens soient en éveil. » annonça Jefferson.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » dit Maura.

« Ne soyez pas inquiète docteur, je vous ai réservé une belle surprise. »

Il s'approcha du lit puis se positionna sur Maura qui tentait de se défaire de son emprise.

« Tout doux docteur. » dit il en lui pressant le menton avec une main l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je veux que vous mettiez ces vêtements et pour ça je vais vous détacher mais promettez moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi. »

Maura qui était envahie par la peur, fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle avait compris. Il relâcha la pression et détacha les liens. Maura s'assit sur le lit et se recroquevilla au fond du lit. Il lui jeta les vêtements et attendit.

« Déshabillez vous maintenant! »

Maura ne bougeait pas.

« Si vous ne faites pas ce que vous demande, vous allez le regretter! »

Le docteur s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle tremblait. Elle continuait ensuite avec sa jupe pour se retrouver en sous -vêtements. Elle sentait le regard de Jefferson sur elle. Il savourait, en effet, ce moment.

« Très bien Maura! Mettez cet ensemble s'il vous plait. »

Maura s'éxécuta et mis les bas résilles, la mini-jupe noire et le haut à bretelles rouges qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la chambre.

« Je vous explique la suite. Voici une photo de Sophia Lauren que David Seymour a pris à Rome en 1955. Elle est magnifique, ne trouvez vous pas? C'est un portrait d'une intensité rare, un vrai chef-d'œuvre! » dit il en lui donnant la photo.

« Je veux que vous lui ressembliez le plus possible. Je vous ai apporté ce qu'il vous faut pour vous maquiller et vous coiffer. »

Maura prit, en tremblant, les affaires nécessaires à sa transformation.

Jane et Frost arrivèrent dans le quartier. Ils se garèrent près da la maison et virent la voiture de Jefferson dans l'allée. Les renforts dont le SWAT suivirent peu de temps après. Le quartier était bouclé. Jane et Frost allèrent dans le camion de commandement, se présentèrent et expliquèrent la situation au commandant. Pendant ce temps, des policiers annoncèrent que des silhouettes avaient été vues dans une pièce à l'étage.

« Nous allons établir une communication pour voir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouve et savoir si votre femme va bien. » dit le commandant Lopez.

« Ok, mais dépêchez vous. La vie de Maura est vraiment en danger. Ce type est complètement cinglé! » répondit Jane nerveusement.

Le téléphone sonna dans la chambre. Maura arrêta de se maquiller. Jefferson regarda le téléphone mais ne bougea pas. Il ne décrocha pas, le répondeur se mit en marche. Après le bip, il entendit une voix d'homme:' Jefferson, ici le commandant Lopez nous savons que voue êtes là avec le docteur Isles. Je vous demande de vous rendre et de libérer Ms Isles'. Jefferson s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit tous les véhicules de la police.

« Merde! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Comment ont-ils pu savoir que nous étions là? »

Il prit une seringue et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Maura ne bougeait toujours pas mais sa peur avait diminuée pour être remplacée par de l'espoir: 'Jane est dehors' pensa-t-elle.

« Pas de réponse! » dit Lopez.

« Ils sont à l'étage, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos snipers? »

« Pour le moment, il ne se trouve pas dans la ligne de mire de mes gars. Ils voient juste votre femme au milieu de la pièce sur une chaise. »

« On ne peut pas attendre, il peut la descendre à n'importe quel moment! Faites diversion et je rentrerai! »

« Il n'en ai pas question détective! On ne sait pas même pas s'il est armé ou s'il à piégé la maison! Nous savons juste que l'alarme est enclenchée, d'après nos détecteurs. » dit le commandant en faisant face à Jane.

« C'est pas votre femme à l'intérieur! » cria Jane qui sortit furieuse du camion.

Frost la suivit et quand elle s'arrêta en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un sac, il posa la main sur son épaule.

« Jane , calmes toi. »

« Frost, je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça alors s'il te plait vas t'en! »

« De quoi parles tu? »

« Je vais chercher Maura » dit Jane avec un air déterminé et en mettant son gilet par balle.

« Arrêtes, ne fais pas ça! » dit Frost. Mais Jane avait déjà franchi le cordon de sécurité et courait vers la porte du garage qui était hors de vue de la chambre.

Jefferson avait le visage fermé.

« Maura, les plans ont changé. Je pense que je ne vais pas m'en sortir vivant. Alors je vais vous emmener avec moi dans l'autre monde. » Il l'attrapa violement et la jeta sur le lit. Maura se débattit mais il réussit à l'attacher.

« Non!….Non! » hurla Maura.

« Ne craignez rien. Je vais être très gentil avec vous, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. » Puis il monta sur Maura avec la seringue dans une main.

« Attendez! Je voudrais…Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous me laissiez tous ces messages sur les scènes de crime et pourquoi ces femmes! » dit elle calmement

« Votre voix. »

« Ma voix ! »

« Vous étiez au musée, le MFA, il y a quelques mois. Vous expliquiez à votre femme l'origine de la beauté d'une statue grecque que vous observiez. Votre voix était celle d'un ange et je n'ai cessé de l'entendre encore et encore dans ma tête. Vous m'avez envouté, ce jour là. J'ai appris ensuite que vous aimiez l'art alors j'ai voulu vous offrir ces œuvres, faites exclusivement pour vous! »

« Mais pourquoi ces deux jeunes femmes? » demanda Maura

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est leur voix. Elle avait la même que la votre: douce et chaleureuse.

Pendant ce temps: Jane tapa le code de l'alarme et entra dans la maison pointant son arme devant elle. Elle regarda furtivement dans le salon et la cuisine. Rien. Elle monta l'escalier sans bruit et se retrouva à la porte de leur chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour évaluer la situation. Elle aperçut Jefferson agenouillé sur Maura. Elle se plaqua contre le mûr, respira puis entra dans la chambre.

« Ne bougez pas ! Et levez les mains! » cria Jane.

Jefferson était immobile. Son regard était fixé sur Maura. Il leva les mains doucement mais tout à coup il abaissa à toute vitesse celle qui avait la seringue vers le cou de Maura. Jane n'hésita pas un instant et tira deux fois. Jefferson s'affala sur Maura. Le détective couru vers le lit et dégagea le corps sans vie de Jefferson.

« Maura! »

Le docteur était en larmes et était secouée par des spasmes. Jane détacha sa femme et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à que l'équipe du SWAT arrive.

A l'hôpital où Maura avait été transportée, pour faire un check-up, Jane entrait doucement dans la chambre. Sa femme était endormie. Elle s'approcha du lit et lui caressa le visage . Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux en regardant Maura qui se réveillait.

« Jane, ne pleures pas, c'est fini, je vais bien grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, sweety. »

« J'ai failli te perdre Maura. Si quelque chose t'était arrivé, je ne m'en serait toujours voulu. »

« On est là toutes les deux, c'est-ce qui compte! »

« Je t'aime, Maura, pour toujours et à jamais. » dit Jane en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Je t'aime aussi,Jane, pour toujours et à jamais . » répondit Maura en souriant.

FIN.

**AN:Voilà! Voilà!C'est fini. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire. J'espère que la fin vous plait. Et peut être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos commentaires. Tchuss! Acidofilo.  
**


End file.
